fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sparks City
One of the large and commercially successful cities, Spark City stands apart from many by being largely self made. The city is constantly progressing technologically rocketing up to the modern day and steadily moving beyond it, currently the city is populated with humans and robots, wireless seamless electricity throughout and many marvels of the modern world. The largest building in the skyline is Sparks Corp, the providers of the technological advancements and much of the cities wealth, the current CEO of this corporation is the heir Victor Sparks. The city continues to thrive especially in this diverse world, with the hands on leaders innovating constantly. RP Area The city is bustling with humans and automatons alike, the automatons very clunky many of which giving off steam. There appear to be very intriguing modes of transport about the city, from steam boats in the river, to rickety looking flying cars, Blimps and other assorted sky transportation. The ground seems reserved for robots and the poorest of the city and the labourers working in factories. Above the ground there are many sky paths where the business men and office workers travel by foot to get to their place of work and residence avoiding the grime of the city below. Emerging from the largest building in the city onto one of these sky paths is a dashing young gentleman in a sharp suit. He is wearing sunglasses despite the fact it is rather murky out and is flanked by Automatons either side of him. He begins walking across the sky path. "Well that was a fruitful meeting, time to spread Spark corp to further fractures and see what new discoveries I can make first hand. The magic of Aelith should prove very handy for cleaner, more efficient energy..." He mutters to himself. Not too far from the man stood a rather tall individual wearing white clothing, simply looking out over the city. Khamael hummed to himself, taking in the sights and just getting a feel for the area. "...How curious. Wireless power transmission before clean energy. Go figure." He muttered to himself before allowing his body to draw upon the power network, a number of machines near him immediately losing power as a result. Alexiel is flying through the sky her wings cutting through the air and smog surrounding her, eventually becoming enshrouded in it causing her to plummet towards the ground, she manages to avoid impact with one swift flap of her wings dispersing enough of the smog to be able to catch her breath. As she is used to the clean suplemented air of Armalla her breathing is pretty strained. She walks around slowly her feathers twitching allowing her to breath a little easier. She looks around curious of the sights and sounds of the new technology present before her. Sparks stops muttering to himself as if something has caught his attention, he pushes his glasses up to his eyes and he begins looking around. He looks to where his machines are losing power and seems to pinpoint the man in white. He approaches him flanked by his two Automatons (Battery power). "Now who, might I ask, are you? You're certainly new to my city and if somebody is going to be upsetting the energy flow I make it my business to know how and why, it certainly isn't easy to do." He says with a smirk but in a stern tone. Khamael turned to face Sparks, glancing around before focusing on him. "Khamael." He replied, "Upsetting the energy flow? I thought all this power was free, so I decided to tap into it. There wasn't quite enough near me, though, so I just pulled in more from the area." He said, leaning against the railing, before Alexiel landed nearby. Alexiel notices people amongst the clanking streets filled with mechnical men, she rustles through a small satchel bag taking out a sheet of paper. She proceeds to sparks simply as he is closer to her than Khamael is She looks up towards him. "Um Excuse me sir, i'm sorry to interrupt if i am but could you perhaps help me? I have someone i'm looking for but i'm not from around here so i dont know much." She holds up a piece of paper with a sketch of a man bar fox like ears and a scar down his eye there isnt much notable about him "have you seen this man? Or anyone resembling him?" Sparks turns to the girl and stares at the image for a couple seconds putting his hand to his glasses. "No I'm afraid not my dear. And I can safely tell you there isn't anyone fitting that description within Sparks city. Who is it you're looking for may I enquire?" He turns to Khamael "I'm not finished with you, it is free, but generally the only people using it are machines, makes it much easier to keep track of and balance and nobody takes too much, you're slowing my machines down and therefore my city." He says in a rather vexed tone. The robots seem to be keeping their eyes firmly on the man. Khamael rather blatantly ignored Alexiel, as if she was just part of the terrain, keeping his gaze fixed upon Sparks. "Well, given that I'm not exactly as organic as I look, and that I'm taking exactly as much as I need, I don't see a problem. So what if a few machines work slowly?" He paused, smirking. "Besides, what's going to stop me?" Alexiel pauses for a second as her lapse in concentration stopped her feathers and she coughs for a few seconds before regaining composure "He is my Dad some transfractural force took him from his home and i was told he had been seen on various fractures so i am searching for him" She senses the hostility in the air between sparks and Khamael her inverted eyes widening and she instinctively steps back. Sparks turns to Khamael with something of a spark of curiosity in his eyes "Oh? You're not organic? Tell me. What exactly are you? If you're a creation, you're astounding. You must tell me of the technology behind you. Though if you make life difficult I could always work it out in a more unpleasant fashion." He seems to be focusing his gaze at Khamael as if trying to get as detailed an impression of him as possible. "You truly are astounding. Considering I am CEO of Sparks corp from which Sparks city is named I'd recommend not picking a fight with me here of all places. Sir." He rolls up his sleeves revealing his metal right arm. Khamael raised an eyebrow. "What am I? Well, that's easy. I'm a transcendent perpetual mechanospiritual entity that's reincarnated several times over the past ten thousand years due to being forged from metaphysical fusion of billions of souls. My body is..." He paused, glancing down, "...Slowly turning back into what it should be, rather than some weak organic form. And if you want to try and work things out on your own, well...heh." A brief aura of red flared up around him before vanishing. "You're welcome to try." Alexiel looks between the two not quite sure how to interject into the debate/arguement/posturing etc Sparks smirks but looks around the crowded area he's in. "Not today. I would ask you refrain from draining the droids though it makes life a bit more difficult until I find a more efficient energy source. You are a very interesting man though." He lowers his offensive and rolls his sleeves back. "So what fracture did you say you are from? Would you be happy to tell me more about this Mechanospiritual entity and do you have any idea how it... you were created?" He asks clearly very intrigued. "Where are you from also ma'am? I don't see many angelic like beings around Sparks city I cant seem to think what fracture you may be from." "Bah. Fine." Without moving, Khamael simply...stopped drawing an excessive amount of power. "I'm from Eden. I would stay far away from it. As for how I was created, I don't know. Did you miss the part where I had to be reincarnated several times? You don't exactly remember things after you've fucking died." Alexiel looks mildly purturbed by Khamaels attitude and language "Hmm clearly manners are not something remembered either." She turns to sparks "I am from Armalla the floating city, it is a fracture south of the fire world Vel-Severia on the border of Oolicile. Almost everyone there is winged like myself it was a bit of a culture shock seeing there beings who existed without wings and even more impressive that despite that they could still fly somehow" Sparks chuckles to himself "From the moment man learned to walk he longed for something greater my winged friend. I am the man providing all the fractures with that which is greater. Those who cannot fly now can. Those who could not breath underwater? Now can. Those who could not compete in combat or defend themselves? Now can. It does not matter the specialities of ones fracture when I can create machines which emulate it all. That is Sparks Cities specialty, to be as great as all other fractures combined." He smiles "Eden you say? I've heard of it, danger doesn't really seem to be a problem when I have a supply of robot workers to mount expeditions. Metalman219. I want you to take a squad of archeologist droids to Eden and relay back to me any interesting findings. Don't worry Khamael, if you can't uncover the mysteries of yourself I am determined to find them for myself." He smirks and laughs kinda maniacally "Well, I hope you have those bots insured, 'cause they aren't coming back. Besides, the tech at Eden's partially arcane in nature. Good luck understanding it." Khamael replied, stepping into a rather relaxed stance. "You've got some catching-up to do, anyways, given the look of your robots." Alexiel tilts her head slightly missing the point of Spark's comment not due to lack of comprehension more due to the fact in her world all clans have a purpose and a role in the world "Oh right, i don't think i get it to be honest where i'm from everything has a purpose amd it all works together to make a fully functioning society entity" Sparks smirks "Yes, and Sparks corp can make them all better my dear and by doing so make itself better. I have quite a supply of metalmen sir eventually one lot is bound to find something that intrigues me, I'm already looking into magic my friend and I'm a very fast learner. I am currently the only man in the known fractures to fully understand how wireless electricity works, though based on your advanced design I'm sure your creators knew all about it. Shan't be long before Sparks Corps is the technological gem of the fractures and when we are great so shall be the fractures whom we aid." He smiles earnestly. "Heh. Your loss, not mine." Khamael replied, referring to the 'metalmen.' "Eden is as full of treasure as it is of danger. Those Null Storms will shred anyone who can't survive. Just stay away from Nazareth. You'll know it when you see it, it's surrounded by the largest Null Storm out there. As for wireless power..." He paused. "Pretty sure Nazareth has it. I haven't been there in ten thousand years, though." Alexiel thinks to herself seemingly recounting memories "Excuse me, these null storms what exactly are they? I beleive i have heard of them before off my father" Sparks smiles "I'm looking forward to finding Eden's treasures friend sounds like quite a place of mystery. Null storms are quite literally storms of the null space between some fractures, very few things can survive it. I'm working on making metalmen who can withstand them but I am having. Difficulties, I wouldn't recommend looking for your father in there." Khamael smirked, "Oh, go ahead and look. You won't last long, but you might find something. Or something might find you. Who knows?" After a moment, he inhaled, "By the way, get some atmospheric purifiers here, this air is filthy." Alexiel nods "I no not to touch null space, the barrier between armalla and the null space is very thin so you can walk or fly into it if you werent careful so i have seen at least what null space can do" She spins around stretching her wings to their full span creating a small sphere of clean air "sorry but he is right its so hard to breathe here its so stifling" Sparks nods "Yes I know, working on finding a cleaner energy source is taking place and should be finished very soon. We have purifiers in place but we shan't be turning them on until we have finished polluting. It should be within the month though. Very exciting news. While indoors the air is fresher than in a green meadow soon it shall be the same city wide." He says with a smirk. "For your own sake, I hope so. This air is absolutely disgusting. Even when compared to what happens near a Null Storm." Khamael replied, a small pulse of power purifying the air aroud him with magic. "I see, well if thats the case i shall take my leave. There are many more fractures to see and many more chances to find my father" She bows to the two "I wish you good luck in the pursuit of your endeavours and mayhaps we shall meet again" she smiles and flaps her wings taking off at high speed to avoid the smog again Sparks smirks "Yes I imagine we shall. It's about time I personally visited the council fractures personally. Eden and Armalla. Two very curious fractures, can't believe I haven't visited them already..." He mutters to himself. "Hmm. Sir, perhaps... perhaps I could use a guide to Eden. You hale from there? You could be of great help to me." "Not a chance. I will never return to that place." Khamael replied, narrowing his eyes. "I have no reason to, and they would not let me, even with my power." Category:Locations Category:RP Areas Category:Earth